five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Employee 3
FNaTL= The Phone Guy is your guide in Five Nights at Tubbyland. On Night 5, the phone guy gets killed by Noo-Noo. He is also apparently Employee #6's older brother. Trivia * The Phone Guy is voiced by one of the game's beta testers; TinyTheMelon, who also recorded Po for the second game. * In the 2nd game, phone guy is known to possess the new versions of the original animatronics. |-|FNaTL 2= The Phone Guy is is a spirit controlling the tubbybots in the Tubbyland Restaurant in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. He is also apparently Employee #6's older brother. Appearance The phone guy's dead corpse is inside of Noo-Noo in this game. All that is left of him is a bone, his eyes, and some of his flesh. You can also tell when he is possessing an animatronic when their eyes turn into a veiny, black pupiled state. He also interrupts the fifth night call. Behaviour In the second game, the phone guy possesses the remade animatronics. He causes them to wander around at night and try to catch you. He wants them to catch you so you can take his place in the Noo-Noo for him to escape. He also cuts off the middle of the Night 5 phone call, but it is reversed and full of static and other noises in the background. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= The Phone Guy is a spirit controlling the tubbybots in the Tubbyland Warehouse in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game. He is also apparently Employee #6's older brother. Appearance In this game, Phone Guy is still trapped in the Noo-Noo. He can be seen as a head with shining pupils inside the Noo-Noo. Behaviour The phone guy is now controlling the prototypes and other tubbybots to try and catch Employee #6 so that he can take his place and let him escape. Yet, if Employee #6 accepts his fate and stays in the Noo-Noo, the phone guy will actually stay with him, presumably in the Po animatronic. The Phone Guy also makes a call on Night 6, but it is not understandable since it is sped up x4. He also appears in the cutscenes between nights. |-|Gallery= FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3 : The End Game |-|Audio= FNaTL Night 1 Phone Call "Uh, hey. So, you're the new security guard until we open up in uh, couple weeks I suppose. Well I'm supposed to give you some advice on what your role will be here. As the night watchman, at, Tubbyland Entertainment, welcome! Um, we had a guard before you, that informed us in what you should be expecting, during your week here. Though, according to what we know, he likely had a lot more ease than you will, because, you see, the animatronics were turned back on about, two weeks ago, and they become more and more active over time as their systems awaken, from years of being in a certain, sleep mode I think, so you can expect them to see them becoming more and more active as the week progresses, though from a third point of view, you shouldn't really be in any danger, though if the animatronics see you at this hour, they PROBABLY wouldn't be able to properly identify, who or what you are, so in theory let's say that they found you and saw your face resembling Tubby Toast, it would, well... put you or stuff you in the toaster, but that's an often theory of course, and I doubt that would happen, well, anyways, back onto the animatronics, I gotta retract there, um, there is a red animatronic in the Repair Room, named, Po, sided with his purple companion, Tinky Winky, and over to the left of your camera view, you will find a device, that will allow you to wind the music box, which we find, will keep Po, from moving around, um, we aren't sure why it keeps Po away, but we found it best, not to question, and as for the Tinky animatronic you should just watch him on the cameras if you want him to stay away. You see, there was a bit of an accident a few years back, when the attraction was still flowing with frequent life, that involved the, um, explosion of a custard machine. The engineers at the place said that it was likely due to a chemical, uh, or chemicals, used to function the custard machine, or something. Now, most of the animatronics are just a pill shadow of what they used to be, kinda creepy if you ask me, and since the band company has been struggling. Anyways, back to the animatronics, Tinky Winky should stop moving when watched him on the cameras due to a malfunction in his ear, this malfunction, allows, certain sounds, given off by a camera, to be, a lot louder than they should be. Hell, honestly should even cause a complete system reboot, making him stop in his tracks. As for Laa-Laa, her systems are in surprisingly good condition, for someone without a head, so you might just want to close the door on your left if you see her in your left door cam. Ummm, we haven't been able to install a door on your right side though, due to budget cuts, but I'm sure it won't be a problem. The only ones that come from that side are Tinky Winky and Po, which you shouldn't have too much of a problem keeping at bay. Umm, as for Dipsy, he seems to still be in a sleep mode, um, we're working on trying to get him to start moving, so that might take us a few days. Well, um, I think that's it, yup, uh, use the camera, uh, to keep the music box wound up, uh, just check the door here and there, you get the idea, anyways, good night and good luck!" ''-Phone Guy, Night 1'' Night 2 Phone Call "Uh, hey! Oh, uh, glad to see you're here on this night. Uh, I mean it's not like I had any... doubts... Uh, well, I have some more tips from the previous guard. Uh, apparently, it says: If your camera happens to have an error, while using it, go straight to the left door camera, to give yourself more time to react if something happens to be there. Oh, also, umm, we're trying to reactivate the, Dipsy animatronic. And... we're expecting to have him up and running by tomorrow. Uh, that's about all the news for tonight, uh, good luck!" ''-Phone Guy, Night 2'' Night 3 Phone Call "Uh, hello? Um, okay, listen. You might want to a bit more... careful tonight. We have made an error in the green one's AI when trying to fix him, and he will likely become active tonight. Though, to go against the glitch he currently has, we rigged a new system in one of the dining rooms, because you see, to save on money, Dipsy was programmed to restock the Tubby machines after hours, and to find the ingredients to restock, he was given a much stronger sense of smell than the other animatronics, so in order to stop him in his quest for ingredients, the best thing you can do is keep releasing fumes from the controller into the dining room camera. This will probably make him think that he found the ingredients and stop him from searching or something. Though, you will have to be pretty conservative. These fumes aren't exactly easy to obtain. Also, remember the importance of your door camera, you might want to check it everytime you detect someone is moving, just to be safe, you know. Well, I wish you luck, and have a good night." ''-Phone Guy, Night 3'' Night 4 Phone Call "Ummm, hey there, so, there has been a bit of a search for a missing animatronic, Noo-Noo to be exact. We aren't exactly sure where he is or what happened to him, umm, we are speculating that he was stolen while the attraction wasn't in such an abandoned state. You know. Uh, we aren't sure, but, just make sure to be careful tonight, as the animatronics are starting to wake up more and more. If anything happens to you, you know it's on my head. Um, anyways, good night and good luck!" ''-Phone Guy, Night 4'' Night 5 Phone Call "He-hello? Um, listen, uh, we managed to find the, uh, Noo-Noo animatronic in some boarded-up shed near the place. Th-Though, I don't know man, he just looks completely different. The design looks like it was completely altered by someone. Um, yeah, there's currently an investigation and we didn't know why. I can't really explain how he looks, quite honestly, but from what I've heard, it's not just... his strange appearance, it's also his AI. Which is quite bad, I suppose. Um, we don't know why someone would go through the trouble of doing this. But, unfortunately, they left me to watch him. I'm not sure why, but, uh... OH SH- *Noo-Noo scream*" ''-Phone Guy, Night 5'' FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3 : The End Game Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Phone Guy Category:Males